


Kiss

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wordcount: 100-500, kiss meme, per ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: A series of kiss prompts originally posted on Tumblr. Each prompt is a stand-alone.





	1. Throbb 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer

“Five more minutes,” Robb whispered, locking eyes with Theon.

“It’ll be for a month.” Theon said breathing deeply through his nose. “I’ll be back before you know it. My dad will withdraw and give you his support and we’ll be celebrating with champagne and strawberries when you win in April.”

“One month,” Robb breathed, eyes closing. “You promise?”

“I’ll call you when I book the ticket,” Theon leaned over the center console of the car to kiss.

Robb met him half way and held him there, one arm wound around Theon’s neck and the other one desperately clutching at his jacket. When Theon went to pull away, Robb pulled him right back to prolong it as long as possible. It was going to be the last kiss they’d share for a month.

In the end, it was the last kiss they’d ever share.


	2. Throbb 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. ‘You nearly died’ kiss

“You _idiot!_ ” Robb growled in a broken voice, gripping the end of the bedding until his knuckles were bone white. “You _fucking_ idiot!”

Robb was only more enraged that Theon had the audacity to smile, lip quivering through the pain of the stitches on his lower lip. “It’s only a flesh wound.”

 _"Don’t you dare fucking quote that movie, asshole,”_ Robb seethed, his heart still racing in his chest. He thought Theon wasn’t going to make it, the doctors weren’t even sure he _was_ going to make it and now that he had been cleared safe, he was going to make _jokes_. Jokes when his only a few hours ago his heart had fucking stopped and he had to be revived.

“You love that movie,” Theon murmured, his eyes still not meeting Robb’s. It was a miracle he could open them with how bruised and swollen they were…just like the rest of his crushed and broken body that didn’t have nearly enough blood, not as much as it should with all of it painting the sidewalk of fifth avenue instead.

“Goddamnit.” In all his anger, Robb still couldn’t be anything but gentle as he pressed his lips barely even there against Theon’s. “You fucking idiot.”


	3. Sansaery 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Painful kiss

“Come with me,” she whispered, dressed in blues that matched her tear-filled eyes. “Please, come with me.”

“I can’t,” Margaery whispered back, as if she were afraid that others would hear them. Alas, they were completely and utterly alone. “You know that I can’t.”

“I have to go,” Sansa shook, hands wringing in front of her. “My family, my brothers, Arya, I have to go home and-”

“I know.” Margaery crossed the short distance and gripped her shoulders, leveling their gaze. “I know. You have to go and I have to stay-”

“But you could come with!” Sansa wished and hoped. “You can come with me.”

Margaery silenced her with a sweet and quick kiss. “I can’t.” Another soft kiss. “We’ll meet again. It may be a while from now, but we’ll meet again.”

Sansa didn’t say another word as she sealed the promise with a kiss.

 


	4. Theonsa 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. ‘I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss'

He couldn’t say the words, he never could.

He couldn’t in the past, even though he said lots of words. Those words had been meaningless. Worthless snips and japes and little crude jokes. Never with emotions. Never with feelings. Never anything with truth.

He couldn’t say how he felt. It was something not engrained in his system, something that he couldn’t spit out. If he ever could, it had been beaten out of him now. Every time he tried to speak, the words would lodge in his throat and choke him, no matter who they were to. Not to Robb who was like a brother, not to his father who ruined him, not to Asha or Dagmer or even Jon Snow.

And he couldn’t now. Not to her. He couldn’t say how he wanted to keep her safe, how much he wanted to protect her, to keep her from harm, to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her. He couldn’t say how much she meant to him. He couldn’t say the words.

So he did it with actions. A kiss to the forehead, chapped lips against soft skin.

“What was that for?” she asked.

He didn’t answer. He couldn’t say the words.


	5. Throbb 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin

“Theon, I’m trying to eat.”

“Am I bothering you?” he whispered against the bare skin of Robb’s neck as a hand reached and pulled aside the collar to show some more skin.

“Kind of- _fuck_ , why are you using your tongue?”

“You never complain about it in bed.” Theon bit lightly on his collarbone before moving back up the neck to kiss Robb’s temple. “Or in the car, in that bar on sixth, that one time we were in Jon’s-”

“Could you two literally be anywhere else?” Jon asked, bowl of cereal pushed away due to the disgusting display before him. “It is eight in the morning and I’m trying to _eat_.”

“Bro same,” Theon grinned deviously as he nibbled Robb’s ear and whispered, “Come to bed and I’ll show you the full extent of what my tongue can do.”

Jon groaned, burying his face into the table. “I can still hear you, _idiot_!”


	6. Throbb 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Desperate kiss

This was the fifth time they were having this conversation in a month and Theon was frankly getting a little tired of Robb’s obliviousness.

“I like you, Robb,” Theon stressed each word in the hopes his friend would get it. “ _Really_ like you.”

“I know, I like you too,” Robb repeated, a confused smile on his face. “We’ve been over this before…recently. Is something going on?”

“No,” Theon sighed. “You just aren’t getting it.”

“Want to explain it?” Robb asked, a little unsure but still offering.

Usually, Theon would drop it after a response like that. He knew this conversation was going to be difficult; he didn’t need Robb’s obliviousness hindering it more. But not this time because Theon was not going to go back to Asha, Sansa, Snow, Arya, Bran, and even Rickon with another shrug of failure for them to moan and groan at. No, Theon was going to have to _show_ Robb because damn it Robb couldn’t be _that_ ridiculous.

Granted, it was a quick kiss, not his best work but judging by the stunned expression on Robb’s face. It did the trick.

“Oh, I think I get it,” Robb mumbled, fingers touching his lips in disbelief with reddening cheeks. “I _like_ you too.”


	7. Throbb 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore

Robb has to wonder: is Theon an asshole or does he have to flirt with every single person in this damn bar?

It shouldn’t matter to Robb, their relationship is pretty undefined and that’s on Robb. He knows what Theon is like and how he is. He knows that having frequent sex isn’t the same as commitment and monogamy, especially since they haven’t so much as kissed outside of the bedroom…but for Robb it kind of is. Sex means more to Robb than it does to Theon. He knows he should talk to Theon, sort this shit out before it pushes them apart but he can’t get himself to do it yet. He’s worried; worried that if Robb asks Theon to be his and only his Theon will go away and there is more at stake than awesome sex…it’s a friendship.

“Are you sure you had fun?” Theon asks again as they duck out of the bar, Theon’s arm lazily around Robb’s shoulders. “You seem mellow.”

“I’m fine,” Robb bites out and before he could word vomit _feelings_ and _commitment_ and _be mine please_ , he grabs Theon by the collar of his shirt and yanks him down until their lips and teeth clash. “Just been thinking about this all night.”

All night and all the nights to come.

 


	8. Jongritte 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. A kiss we had to wait for

They had yet to get the timing right.

Too much was going on to talk about what was between them. Drug wars in the south, riots in the north, not to mention the string of murders that seemed to grow more complex and complicated as they dissected them further and further and there was still no end in sight. There just wasn’t time to talk about feelings, emotions, and affections. They both knew that. They were adults. They could wait. They _had_ been waiting…waiting too long.

Even now as he watched her gear up- there had been a tip off and she was leading a group into god knows what –he knew it still wasn’t time…but with their line of work, would it ever be time?

“Ygritte-” he approached her desk where she was collecting the last of her equipment “-before you go-”

“Jon,” she sighed, putting a steadying hand on his arm, right at the elbow joint, “we don’t have time for this.” There were multiple layers here and he knew that. He did _know_ that.

“I know,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth wanting it to last longer than it was. “I know. When this is over, we’ll have time.”

She was always right, though. He did know nothing.


	9. Sansaery 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long

It had been six months since Sansa had left for her year abroad. Six months that Margaery dealt with static skype calls, time zone differences, and cute but too short postcards. It wasn’t that she was angry; she was beyond over joyed for Sansa. Sansa deserved to have this experience, see the world, and enjoy herself…but it didn’t stop Margaery from missing her. Feeling alone and tired and wondering if Sansa was missing her as well. It seemed like it in their emails and the occasional phone call, but it was hard to tell with six months apart. Insecurity was a bitch and Margaery was not used to the feeling. Especially as the calls grew shorter and the time between them grew longer…Margaery wished she was there to talk to Sansa, to see if she was okay, to reaffirm that they were _good_. She couldn’t help but feel like Sansa was pulling away and that her year abroad was making Sansa realize their relationship wasn’t what she wanted…

A knock at her door was her saving grace from thinking about her lonely life for another six months. As she opened the door though, six months more evaporated.

“Sansa?” Margaery blinked in disbelief. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

Sansa didn’t say anything, simply rushing into Margaery’s arms and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Margaery rolled with it, pulling Sansa close before _gods she had missed this_. A thousand questions were running through her head but they could wait a few moments. She’d find out more later; they’d talk and catch up and answer all the questions they had, but now? This was just fine for now.


	10. Throbb 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Laughing kiss

“That does _not_ work,” Robb shook his head, a smile stretching against his lips. “Please tell me that _doesn’t_ work.”

“Kyra,” Theon smirked, “and-” he began to count of his fingers “-at least four other gals and one dude.”

Robb was slapping Theon’s bicep. “You got to be lying. _That can’t work_.”

“Stark, _please_ , any stupid, cheesy pick up line can work if you are confident and not creepy as fuck.” Theon squared his shoulders. “Give me one. Any pick up line and I’ll show you.”

“The shitty pirate/parrot one,” Robb challenged surely.

“As you wish.” Theon slid closer to Robb. “If you were a pirate, would you have your parrot on this shoulder-” Theon touched the shoulder closest to him before sliding a hand gently across Robb’s back and caressing the other “-or _this one_.”

“Was that seriously it?” Robb cackled, head thrown back. “That wouldn’t work on a stranger. It barely works on me!”

“Yeah, I don’t have to try with you,” Theon shrugged before grabbing Robb’s chin and kissing him swiftly. “What was it that got me you?”

_“Don’t you dare bring that up, Greyjoy!”_


	11. Jongritte 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Tipsy kiss

“Gods, you are such a lightweight.”

“Shudd’up, Snow,” Ygritte murmured into Jon’s hair as he carried her out of the bar. Upon going out tonight, Ygritte had thought Jon would be the one sloshed after a few beers…well, it was Jon who had to essentially scrap her from the bar top and carry her home.

“Why did you do so many shots?” Jon teased, squeezing her knee. “You are going to regret this in the morning and I’m not going to clean up your messes.”

“Does that mean you’re staying the night?” She grinned against the back of his neck, her hand pulling at his hair. “Aw, do you _like me_.”

“I’m dating you.”

Ygritte gasped. “You got a _crush_.”

“On my girlfriend,” Jon couldn’t help but grin. “What a scandal.”

Ygritte leaned to press a sloppy kiss against Jon’s cheek, ending up more of a smearing of her lips than anything else. “Wait until the world hears about _that._ ”

“What? You kissing me?” Jon raised an eyebrow she couldn’t see. “Imagine if my parents found out.”

Ygritte began giggling nonsensically and Jon wondered if she was joking or honestly forgot they had dinner with Ned and Cat two weeks ago.


End file.
